Star Wars Episodio 9: Más allá del amor y el odio
by BloodLad00
Summary: Todo comenzó como siempre... con el deseó de poder. El hambre de conquistar. La codicia... la felicidad de nuestros protagonistas será efímera cuando se enfrenten a la mayor amenaza que jamás habían conocido. Continuación de la película tras el final.
1. Ellos viene

Todos los derechos para Disney.

Esta es una historia que he querido hacer desde que vi el episodio 7, y dado que el 9 me dejó con las ganas, he creado este desahogo xd. Ojo: la estoy escribiendo desde mi cell, así que les pido un poco de paciencia. No soy un pro de la star wars, pero a esta trilogía le he cogido cariño en parte por culpa de la sombra del imperio xd.

* * *

"Bitácora del capitan: dia 378. Ha pasado mas de un año desde que llegamos a este maldito lugar. Casi el 90% de los imperiales han tomado el camino de los cobardes por miedo a lo desconocido. Las comunicaciones no funcionan y el sistema de navegación esta totalmente frito. Por culpa de ese crío y sus ideales de justicia estamos varados en la nada absoluta. Rodeado por esta nebulosa de materia oscura que devora todo a su paso... pero no estamos solos, algo nos acompaña en la oscuridad. Puedo sentirlo, y el crío también".

"Bitácora del capitan: dia 379. He desmantelando toda maquinaría no vital en búsqueda de piezas que me ayuden a restablecer el sistema de navegación. El hiperpropulsor no funciona y solo contamos con los auxiliares... el crío aún no despierta de ese delirio místico al que llaman la fuerza, a pesar de no ingerir los nutrientes necesarios para vivir, sigue conservando el mismo aspecto que tenía desde que..."

"Bitácora del capitan: día 400. No sé ni por dónde empezar... Ellos han regresado... el más grande poder invasor que se haya visto viene por todos nosotros. A penas hemos podido escapar de sus exploradores, si alguien está escuchando esté holograma deb..."

"Bitácora del capitán: día 14235. Me llamo Ezra Bridger, y hasta hace unos años formaba parte de la resistencia contra el imperio. Desconozco el estado actual de la galaxia, solo ruego que sin importar el bando ganador, todos los sistemas que forman parte de este universo estén unidos ahora más que nunca. Los Grysk vienen por nosotros, por todos nosotros".

Fin del epílogo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ellos vienen.

En la intimidad de su recámara, Rey se encuentra flotando mientras medita en la fuerza rodeada por todas sus pertenencias. Desde que volvió de Tatooine no paraba de meditar un día tras otro en búsqueda de aquello que le hacía falta.

-Ven a mi... ven a mi -repetia una y otra vez.

Se negaba a rendirse sin importar cuántas veces fallaba al llamarlo. He inconscientemente desplegando todo su poder, viaja al plano astral en el que escucha una voz que la llama a lo lejos.

Le costaba entender lo que esa voz trataba de decirle. Pero a medida en que profundizaba en la fuerza, podía distinguir cada vez más y más aquella voz que le habla.

-¡Ben! -grito-. ¿Puedes oírme? No te entiendo.

Y justo en ese preciso momento, alcanza a ver a la distancia una silueta que le resulta familiar. Por lo que comienza a correr hacia esa persona acortando la distancia entre los dos. Mientras más se acercaba, más podía distinguir su espalda.

Se trataba de él, ni siquiera tenia que mirar su rostro para saberlo. Al fin había encontrado aquello que le faltaba, pero al tenerlo a sólo unos pasos de distancia. La puerta de su recámara es abierta bruscamente.

-¡Rey! -la llama Finn-. ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Vamos! -agrega.

La brusca entrada de Finn interrumpió la meditación de Rey provocando que perdiera su concentración.

-¡Que haz hecho! -le grita-. ¡Casi lo tenía!

-¿Que tenías que? -le pregunta-. Sea lo que sea tienes que oír esto, ¡sígueme!

A Rey no le queda más de otra que tomar su sable de luz y sigue a su amigo que la guiaba hacia el centro de mando. Y al entrar por la puerta ve a Poe Dameron y la teniente Connix parados al rededor de un holoproyector juntos a C3PO y R2D2.

-¿Que ha pasado para que me llamen con tanta urgencia? -pregunta Rey.

-Una nave minera que se encontraba en los limites de las zonas desconocidas a..

-Captado una transmisión que se repetía en bucle -interrumpe C3PO a Poe Dameron.

-Gracias 3PO -responde Dameron.

-Entonces, ¿cual es la naturaleza de la transmisión? -le cuestiona Rey.

Dameron guarda silencio por unos segundos y al bajar su mirada hacia el holoproyector le responde: -sera mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

"Me llamo Ezra bridger, y hasta hace unos años formaba parte de la resistencia..."

Al culminar la transmisión las emociones de los presentes se desbordaron en una marea de negatividad que Rey podia sentir mediante la fuerza.

Ella podia percibir las emociones de quienes la rodeaban, por lo que sabía que ese mensaje podría convertirse en la delgada linea que divide la felicidad de la galaxia y la histeria colectiva.

-¿Como sabemos que esto es real? -cuestiona Rey.

-He buscado en la base de datos de la resistencia y efectivamente existió el nombre de Ezra Bridger 5 años antes de la batalla de Yavin -responde C3PO.

-¿Existió? Osea que ya esta muerto -enfatiza Finn.

-No estoy seguro -contesta-. Los datos afirman que esta desaparecido en combate, tal parecer este hombre fue un héroe para los rebeldes -añade.

-Espera -interviene Connix-. Si lleva desaparecido 5 años antes de la batalla de Yavin, significa que tiene mas de 40 años de inactividad. Entonces, ¿Porque ahora da señales de vida y no antes? Y ¿quienes son los Grysk de los que habla?

Todos en la sala se quedan mirando a C3PO en busca de respuestas. Por lo que el androide al percatarse que todos lo observaban dice: -¿porque todos me miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Los Grysk, 3PO -reitera Dameron-. Centrate por favor.

-Oh, que vergüenza. Pero desafortunadamente no tengo ningún dato sobre los Grysk -responde-. Sin embargo, es probable que haya alguna información en el seno del antiguo imperio galáctico -agrega.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo -alega Dameron-. Finn, Rey y C3PO vayan por Rose Tico y diríjanse rumbo a Coruscant. Yo ire con Zorii y BB8 a entrevistar a los mineros que captaron la transmisión, ¡en marcha!

Todos en el grupo asintieron para hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Y ya estando en el halcón milenario, Rey pone el piloto automático y vuelve a meditar en la fuerza una vez mas.

"_Rey" "Rey"_

Comienza a escuchar a lo lejos una voz que la llama.

-Ben -dijo-. ¿Eres tu? ¿Donde estas?

En ese momento, Finn entra a la cabina interrumpiendo su meditación otra vez. Él la observa detenidamente y al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto le dice: -Rey, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si -le responde-. ¿Aque viene la pregunta?

-Tu rostro -contesta-. Hay lágrimas.

Rey se lleva las manos hacia sus ojos confirmando lo que le había dicho. Pero por más que intentaba reprimirse no podia evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

-_Lo siento_ -dijo con voz temblorosa-. _Lo siento._

Rey se levanta de su asiento y sale corriendo de la cabina. Cuya reacción inesperada sorprende a Finn el cual intenta ir tras ella pero Rose Tico lo detiene a penas salio por la puerta.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo? -le pregunta Rose mientras lo frena con su mano-. Tienes que dejarla sola, lo necesita.

A Finn le sobran las ganas pero no le queda mas remedio que dejarla ir.

Rey por su parte se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos antes de volver a la realidad. Aquella realidad en la que había perdido al unico que la entendía. Al unico que había podido ver tras el espejo sin necesidad de palabras y con el que ahora no podia estar.

_"Y que será para aquellos que no podemos hacernos a ese amar..." Pensó_ para si misma en la intimidad de su recámara.

-Y cómo navegar en aguas tan profundas y misteriosas -complementa una voz que Rey reconoce a la perfección. Pues aquellas palabras sólo las había escuchado de aquél chico con el que había compartido sus pensamientos cuando se tocaron en Ahch-To.

-Sabia que me extrañarías, Rey.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1. Por si se lo preguntan, el poema que cita Rey y Kylo son partes de una misma. Hay algunos detalles sobre el paradero de algunos personajes que daré más adelante. Eso sí,


	2. Reencuentro

"Todo_ comenzó como siempre... con el deseó de poder. El hambre de conquistar, la codicia. Durante eones la infección de la vida se ha estado propagando por el cosmos __como una plaga__ dispersando su veneno sobre toda la creación. Sus actos de corrupción a desequilibrado la balanza que me retiene en las sombras y del que pr__onto seré libre para ll__evar mi venganza contra aquellos que me traicionaron confinándome a este vacío... mi réquiem se aproxima, __y hasta entonces dejare_ disfruten s_u ultimo amanecer._

* * *

_En algún lugar de la galaxia_

-No seas impaciente, la desesperación aboca al fracaso y ambos sabemos lo que pasara si fallamos en nuestra misión.

-No tienes que recordarmelo... esta vez, yo...

-La mejor forma de honrar a los caídos es completando la misión por la que dieron sus vidas. Descansa un poco, Ezra... puede que este sea nuestro ultimo día.

* * *

-Sabia que me extrañarías.

La joven jedi se extremecio de tal forma que no podía poner en palabras lo que esta sintiendo. Pues no hay palabras que decir, solo la intimidad del momento que sello con su tierno abrazo.

Abrazo que Ben respondió al instante ya que después de tantas adversidades al fin podía tener a la chica en sus brazos.

-Lo siento -dijo Ben aferrándose a ella-. Desearía poder quedarme mas tiempo contigo...

-¡No te vayas! -lo interrumpió al instante de escuchar esas palabras-. No me dejes... -podía sentirse el dolor en su voz.

_"Nunca rechaces a una mujer que te ha entregado su corazón" -_recordó Ben las palabras de su padre-. "_Ahora lo entiendo, padre, porque yo también le he dado el mio"._

-Rey, no llores... -le dice mientras acaricia una de sus mejillas con su indice-. Cuando estés en el valle de los jedi no dejes de llamarme, siempre encontrare el camino hacia ti".

Ben se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Rey con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y tras su voz, se fue toda la incertidumbre en el corazón de la chica. Pues ya no había espacio para ese tipo de sentimientos en su interior, ya que ahora sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Devuelta a la cabina de mando Rose se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto verificando unos planos del antiguo senado, ambas cruzaron palabras y tras unos segundos incómodos la jedi rompe el hielo al decir: "lamento lo de antes".

-No te preocupes -le responde Tico-. Yo... se lo que es perder aun ser amado. Cuando murió mi hermana sentí que mi mundo se encojia y sin ella no tendría fuerzas para seguir. Pero estaba equivocada, al conocerlos a ustedes comprendí que la mejor forma de honrar a los caídos es haciendo realidad la causa por la que dieron sus vidas... no se a quien perdiste, pero puedes estar segura que haz honrado su memoria. Como hice yo con mi hermana -la chica sonríe.

Al igual que Rey al escuchar su corazón.

-Muchas gracias Rose, lo necesitaba.

-Que conmovedor, hasta podría llorar si tuviera gandulas lagrimales -dice C3PO aun costado de la cabina.

-¿Cuanto tiempo haz estado ahí? -le pregunta Rose curiosa-. No te percibí cuando entraste.

-Desde el principio -responde el meca-. Al igual que mi amigo Finn detrás de la puerta.

Las chicas se rieron y en vista de que lo habían delatado no le quedaba mas de otra que mostrarse.

-No es lo que parece, las escuche hablar y no quería interrumpir -alega el boy scaut. Miro a C3PO haciendo una mueca que traducido decía: "traidor".

C3PO no se llevo la indirecta, pero avanzo unos pasos al frente y con su típica personalidad les da la bienvenida a todos al antiguo ceno del imperio galáctico.

Por otro lado, Poe y compañía estaban de camino a la colonia minera cerca de Batuu en los limites del borde exterior cuando captaron una transmisión que repetía en bucle una palabra cuyo idioma desconocían. Seguido del inconfundible ruido de una explosión.

-¿Haz triangulado su origen? -le pregunta Dameron a Zorii.

-Si... bueno, no exactamente.

\- No entiendo ¿que quieres decir? -volvió a cuestionarle.

-La transmisión se pierde en la nada -responde Zorii-. Ya que proviene de algún lugar de las regiones desconocidas.

Poe se quedo pensativo por unos segundos hasta que salieron del hiperespacio solo para contemplar la inconmensurable nube de materia oscura que devora todo en su camino.

-¿Como es esto posible? ¡Creí que eran estáticas!

-Esta no al parecer -dijo Zorii mientras intentaba establecer contacto con la superficie de la colonia minera-. No responden, a lo mejor escaparon antes de que la nube los atrapara.

-Esto no me cuadra -dijo Cameron-. Algo como esto se ve a leguas de distancia, ¿por que no informaron de la nube?

-¿Deberíamos entrar? -pregunta Zorii.

-No lo veo necesario, si habían personas en el planeta ya habrían huido. Lo que no entiendo es porque no han dado la alerta. Vayámonos de aquí.

Segundos después de que se habían ido, escombros naves destruidas comenzaron a salir de la nube. Y con ellas, múltiples naves cuya estructura y diseños estaños las hacían ver horripilantes. Hasta el punto de ser demencial.

De regreso a Coruscant, el equipo de Rey se dirigió a la biblioteca central en busca de cualquier información que pudiera ayudarlos. Con la caída del templo jedi y la destrucción del sistema Hosnian la única fuente de información que quedaba era esa biblioteca.

C3PO ingreso al sistema y tras un análisis detallado no pudo encontrar nada útil. El viaje había sido una perdida de tiempo para el grupo, por lo que se disponían a regresar a la base. A excepción de Rey que tenia otros planes.

Se acerco al droide de camino a la nave y le pregunto sobre la ubicación del valle de los jedi. Información que por suerte contiene en su memoria.

-Lo siento chicos, hay un lugar al que quiero ir primero.

-Por mi no hay problema -responde Finn y todos los presentes se quedan viendo a Rose.

-¿Que están mirando? ¡Vamos!

Con esto dicho el grupo de amigos despega en el halcón milenario, lo cual surge una pregunta de parte de Finn: "¿A donde vamos?". Pregunta que fue contestada al instante por C3PO "Al sector Teraab, precisamente al planeta Ruusan".

-¿Como podemos ayudarte? -pregunta Rose.

-Se los agradezco chicos... pero debo hacer esto sola.

Al aproximarse al planeta la jedi comienza a sentir el enorme poder de la fuerza que recide en este lugar. Lo cual utiliza como guia para llegar al epicentro del origen, llevándola aterrizar a los alrededores de unas antiguas ruinas deterioradas por el tiempo.

-No sé cuanto tiempo me demore, sera mejor que se adelanten y me pasen a buscar cuando hallen terminado.

El primer impulso de Finn fue quedarse con ella, pero al verla a los ojos se percato que de verdad necesita de esto.

-Esta bien, volveremos por ti mas tarde.

Rey se puso en marcha y tras cerrarse la puerta de entrada del halcón, Rose se queda viendo a Finn media asombrada. Por lo que el boy scaut al voltear para verla frunce el ceño preguntándole.

-¿A que viene esa cara?

-¿Que cara? -risitas.

-Muy graciosa, ¡la que estas haciendo!

-Hahaha vale, vale, es solo que me sorprendió un poco que hayas decidido regresar a la base.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te quiero Finn, pero no puedo esperar eternamente a que me mires.

* * *

FINNNN del cap... me ha costado un huevo hacer este capitulo, la universidad por un lado, luego esto de las clases virtuales y ahora que por fin salí del trimestre je, je. Me disculpo por la demora, espero que les haya gustado. Queden con Dios.


End file.
